Nowadays the mobile communication device having a non-contact communication function is used as payment in a convenience store, etc., an admission ticket in an amusement park, a theater, etc., and others.
Since the mobile communication device has the non-contact communication function, the non-contact communication antenna unit is built in such mobile communication device. This built-in antenna unit can hold two-way communication with a reader/writer antenna built in an external non-contact communication device provided to the theater, etc.
In the mobile communication device in the related art, the non-contact communication function is carried out in such a way that, in order to avoid the influence of a shielding case, a metal parts, etc. arranged on the inside of the mobile communication device, a non-contact communication antenna covered with a soft magnetic radio absorptive material and electronic components acting for the non-contact communication antenna are arranged on different circuit boards and then are connected via a flexible base material (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2004-153463